La tulipe noire
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Une tulipe sur un terrain de foot, Il faut la sauver ! YAOI


Couple : Wakashimazu Ken / Huyga Kojiro

Genre / Rating : G, Absurde, parodique, comme d'hab.

_La tulipe noire_

Un soir de printemps dans une petite ville du japon, deux jeunes garçons marchant tranquillement main dans la main et un sac dans l'autre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le petit stade de pelouse mal tondue clafi de mauvaises herbes qu'était leur terrain d'entraînement. Ils avaient un peu d'avance et pour cause les deux garnements aimaient à se courir après, il aurait été mal vu qu'on les surprenne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain vague qui servait de stade municipal, ils posèrent leurs sacs sur les bancs bouffés par les termites puis enfilèrent leurs crampons. Une fois dignement chaussés, ils s'en allèrent trottiner sur le gazon rebel. Mais bien vite ils s'allongèrent tous deux au centre pour chahuter comme il se doit. Tantôt chatouillant tantôt roulant et ricanant. Les deux enfants s'amusaient.

Soudain, alors que celui portant une casquette se penchait vers son vis à vis avec gourmandise, quelque chose appela son regard. Il la fixa avec curiosité sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il était hypnotisé par ce petit miracle. Mais l'autre n'aimait pas attendre et l'empara de ses lèvres.

- Ken ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? D'habitude cela de fait plus d'effet !

- Kojiro ... Regard-ça.

- Celui-ci s'appuya sur un coude et regarda dans la même direction que Ken.

- Bha quoi ?

- Mais regard. C'est incroyable. Rétorqua Wakashimazu vexé par l'attitude de Hyuga.

- C'est qu'une fleur.

Wakashimazu soupira devant le manque de poésie flagrant de son aimé avant de s'approcher du prodige. C'était une tulipe, ce qui tenait du petit miracle car un terrain comme celui-ci était piétiné constamment et il s'y exerçait donc une sélection pseudo naturelle strict, seul les plantes les plus résistantes pouvaient survivre, mais d'autant plus qu'elle était de la couleur inexistante dans la nature, noire.

Mais son avancé fut freinée par les mains baladeuses de son complice qui voulait continuer de jouer.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant !

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

Kojiro se leva pour mieux observer sa rivale végétale. Elle n'avait rien de bien spéciale, une tige, des pétales, elle ne sentait pas le Chanel n°5. Une simple fleur, toute bête monopolisait l'attention de Wakashimazu. C'était légèrement vexant. Il se pencha pour la cueillir, si elle lui plaisait tant autant qu'elle soit un outil pour kojiro qu'une source d'admiration égoïste.

- Non ! S'écria Ken en devinant le geste de son ami.

- Pourquoi? Je veux te l'offrir !

- Non, je la préférerais vivante.

Un silence perplexe cloua le bec de Kojiro. D'ou venait cette soudain passion de Ken pour les individus chlorophyliés. Le tigre fit une moue triste et inquiète qui fit sourire son vis à vis.

- Allons , regarde ça ! C'est une fleur exceptionnelle je n'en avais jamais vu de pareille. Et cette couleur c'est un miracle.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Bougonna Kojiro. De toute manière après notre entraînement il n'en restera pas grand chose.

- C'est vrai.

Ken, le regard au loin et une expression de grande souffrance sur le visage, réfléchissait, alors que son ami boudait avec art, les bras croisés les yeux furibonde et la lèvre inférieure retroussée, cela faisait un effet fou sur sa mère, il avait appris cette technique à ses cadets qui menaient la vie dure à leur pauvre maman.

- Il faut sauver cette tulipe.

Le tigre sursauta, non pas parce que Wakashimazu avait parlé soudainement, mais plus car ce qu'il venait de dire était d'une idiotie monstrueuse, et que malgré tout il savait qu'il ne pourrait que suivre la décision de son aimé.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

Kojiro ne chercha même pas à éviter, il en était sûr, une course poursuite dans toute la ville pour pas grand chose, de toute manière il était totalement inféodé à son amant.

- Il faut la transplanter !

- Quoi tu veux lui greffer des organes d'un mort ? Mais j'y connais rien en chirurgie...

- Tu te trouves drôle ?

- Extrêmement. Par contre les autres arrivent dans une demi-heure.

- Alors on va courir !

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça ! Grinça Kojiro avec une voix exagérément grave.

Les deux garçons se levèrent, l'un avec fougue et passion, l'autre avec une mauvaise volonté non feinte et une envie toute particulière de traîner des pieds en soupirant mais quelques mots suaves de la part de Wakashimazu lui rendirent un dynamisme intéressé.

Leurs crampons grattèrent le bitume à la recherche de boutique florale. Ils parcoururent mainte rues avant de trouver et par hasard une minuscule enseigne estampillée d'une orchidée rose. Il y avait peu de magasins destinés au bien-être des plantes verte dans cette petite ville, et pour cause les habitants de cette cité avaient cultivé un amour des blocs d'immeubles, une passion du béton, une vénération du macadam.

La petite boutique était une résistante bien discrète, ils entrèrent timidement dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un placard à balai qu'à une véritable échoppe. Une couche de poussière qui donnerait une dépression nerveuse à une femme de ménage digne de ce nom, recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce mise à part un petit chemin plus clair qui devait être l'endroit par lequel passait le vendeur. La poussière partageait l'espace avec des pots de terre cuites de toutes tailles, des sacs de terreaux dont la simple vue provoquait une hernie discale, et des plantes grimpantes que l'on s'attendrait presque à entendre soupirer.

- HUM ! Kojiro se racla la george.

- Hum...hum ...um...m... Répondit l'endroit.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un placard pouvait faire de l'écho. Remarqua Wakashimazu

- Echo ..o..o.

Et soudain un petit homme à moitié chauve trottina vers eux l'air maussade, soulevant derrière lui un épais nuage gris mortel pour un asthmatique léger. Les deux jeunes hommes arborèrent leur plus gêné sourire avant d'éternuer follement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vile piétineurs de gazon ! S'écria le petit vendeur.

- Nous voulons acheter du matériel...

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un magasin de sport, jeune oligans de bas étage! Continua le nain de jardin sur le même ton.

- Du matériel de jardinage...

Le vendeur fit une grimace étrange entre la perplexité, la joie, la rage et l'envie de faire des crêpes.

- Nous aimerions transplanter ...

- Vous me prenez pour un chirurgien ! L'homme avait retrouvé sa voie spirituelle.

- Une tulipe.

Même grimace qui piquait les yeux et donnait un goût de poisson mort dans la bouche. Wakashimazu essuya une larme tout en attrapant le poing crispé que Kojiro destinait à l'oeil gauche du vendeur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation l'homme fit un tour sur lui même puis leva la tête pour fixer des ses yeux creux les deux protagonistes.

- Vous vous foutez pas de moi au moins !

- Non, et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peut vou...

La main précise du Karatéka s'enfourna dans la gueule ouverte du tigre.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, donnez juste un pot et du terreau pour une tulipe. Demanda Ken entre deux rires gênés.

- Grumph. Fit le nain avant de disparaître dans un halo de crasse beige.

- Bon bha tan pis, aller on retourne se rouler dans la pelouse ? Proposa Hyuga plein d'espoir.

Le goal keeper tourna lentement et froidement le tête vers le sourire exagérément grand de son compagnon.

- Non...

Il avait mit dans ce simple mot toute l'exaspération et le froid qu'il avait trouvé en lui, c'est-à-dire bien peu, mais le tigre n'osa pas ronronner plus fort. Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes sans oser bouger de peur de se voir accuser de déranger les moutons, de poussières.

Juste avant que le jeune couple ne fasse une crise de claustrophobie, le petit homme réapparut du fond abyssale de la pièce avec dans les bras un pot de terre cuite et un sac impressionnant aux couleurs criardes.

- Voilà les jeunes. Un pot en terre cuite de Hollande micro poreux spécial tulipe et de la terre du moulin de Zuberscheisse enrichie en vitamine, oligo éléments et crottes d'écureuils sauvage, si rien ne pousse là-dedans je vous le rembourse fois de jardinier.

- Combien je vous dois ? Demanda Wakashimazu en sortant de sa poche une petit liasse de billets usés.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas.

- Pardon ! S'insurgea Kojiro en essayant de bondir sur le bonhomme, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes fulgurant de son compagnon.

- Bha ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vendu ce genre de chose, par contre les nains de jardins se vendent beaucoup mieux.

- Bon, prenez ça et nous on s'en va merci pour tout!

Ken fourra un poignet de Yen dans la main pataude du vendeur tout en contenant les attaques de son partenaire.

« laisse-moi le tuer s'il te plait » implorait Kojiro en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise implacable du karatéka.

Le pot et le sac de terreau sous un bras et un tigre enragé sous l'autre Wakashimazu sortit au petit trot du magasin pour s'engager à la même allure dans les ruelles qui les ramèneraient au stade d'entraînement. Sur le chemin, il libera le tigre qui regarda sa montre.

- C'est malin on aura pas le temps de se rouler dans le gazon. Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Viens dormir à la maison ce soir.

Et le tigre lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant, pour le remercier de lui permettre d'imaginer une soirée où ils ne dormiront que peu.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent en haut du terrain où, au grand désespoir de Wakashimazu, l'entraînement avait déjà commencé piétinant tout sous le passage des crampons. C'était frustrant. Il scruta un instant l'étendue verte avec l'espoir infime d'apercevoir une tache noire éclatante, mais rien. Il soupira et baissa le nez. Etonnement Kojiro fit de même, le karatéka crut un instant qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment que lui mais il ne fallait pas en demander trop à un simple félin.

- Ils ont commencé sans nous, on va se faire pourrir par l'entraîneur... On va chez toi ?

- Tu me déprimes.

- Tu es méchant avec mouwaaaa ! Pleurnicha le chat tigré en s'agrippant au pantalon de son compagnon.

- Bon on va chez moi. Je crois qu'il me reste de la vodka.

FIN


End file.
